Updates (Emerald Chambers)
Here, the partly complete changelog of Emerald Chambers will appear. Only the major changed are shown; the full info can be found in-game. v1.0: Emerald Chambers * Game is released. v1.0.1: Day 1 Hotfix * Added: Enchantment explanation in Player Menu * Buffed: Gold in Mines less rare * Nerfed: Iron in Mines more rare * Nerfed: Damage bonus from Raged enemies halved * Changed: Using Gluttony without a weapon kills you * Fixed bugs v1.1: The Void Remains * Added: New Utilities to come across and use * Added: Secret Rooms, find them by particles and blast them open * Added: Bows, Crossbows, Tridents, Arrows, Bolts, Darts * Added: 10 new Tools * Added: 3 new Books * Added: Mimics? * Added: Elixirs of Life and Death * Buffed: Some ability parts from the Blaze, Spirit and Evoker * Buffed: Higher chance to obtain Wood * Nerfed: Zombies, Spiders, Silverfish less attack power * Nerfed: Hammer rewards always 1 * Changed: Angel Dust refuses without curses * Changed: Re-balanced some Shop and Boss Reward items * Changed: Utilities work faster and better * Fixed bugs v1.2: Hard as Rock * Added: 10 new Rocks to find, use, and take care with * Added: Stones, to create Rocks with * Added: Turtles, summon them with Stones * Added: Emerald Chests, found rarely in Secret Rooms * Added: 7 powerful Emerald Items * Added: Cutstone and Grindstone, sharpens your gear * Added: Titanium, to sharpen your gear * Removed: Empty Secret Rooms * Buffed: All floors now contain 1 Secret Room * Nerfed: Devil Dust always gives Hexed/Rooting * Changed: Curses now work differently * Fixed bugs v1.3: Divided we Fall * Added: The Warrior, the Honorful Class (unlocked by clicking the stonecutter) * Added: The Mage, the Ranged Class (unlocked by clicking the lectern) * Added: The Thief, the Sneaky Class (unlocked by clicking the chest) * Added: The Jammed, the random class (unlocked by clicking the smithing table) * Added: A new shop, for Tools * Added: Discovering a full floor grants 1 Honor * Buffed: Soul Drain now works with >50 Magic * Buffed: Mimics always drop 1 Titanium * Buffed: All Casts stack effects instead of replacing them * Nerfed: Rage Mode can no longer be lethal * Changed: All classes start with 1 item already identified * Fixed bugs Legend Added New content, previously non-existent or inaccessible. Removed Old content, no longer existent or available. Buffed Content objectively made stronger. Applied because there was no reason to use it, or it was too weak. Nerfed Content objectively made weaker. Applied because it was too easy or too powerful to use. Changed Content works differently. Usually either a small buff or nerf in the end, but not meant as one. Applied if there isn't any reason to use the content. Fixed Bugs removed. Will be done regardless of exploits or other fun uses for it: the game is not working correctly, which should not be the case. Underlined/Bold means Major Update. Bold means Minor Update. Italic means Patch.